


Hypocritic Oath

by flammablehat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Medical Device, Medical Kink, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is familiar with bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypocritic Oath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summerpornathon 2011, challenge 1 - sex toys. Merlin is 16 in this story; Arthur is a significantly older adult.

Arthur is familiar with bodies. He sees bellies, hips, nipples, throats, feet, ears – all of it – every day. If the parts and pieces of human anatomy hardly fazed him in medical school, they’re like furniture now. Part of the background. Like equations. Arthur finds misplaced variables, fixing the broken string of logic that is the corpus. _‘You see, Mrs. Jones, you didn’t carry the two.’_

He hasn’t seen Mrs. Emrys at his practice in a little over a year. He hasn’t seen young Mr. Emrys in almost three.

“Just a check-up,” she says, nudging a reluctant Merlin forward.

His clothes are too big (disproportionate) for his body. They get in the way.

They’ll have to go.

\---

When asked how old he is now, Merlin says “Sixteen,” and leaves it at that.

Dr. Pendragon hands him a paper packet and points to a door adjacent to his exam room. “You can change in there.”

The gown is so flimsy Merlin accidentally rips it twice draping it over his skinny arms. In spite of the fact that it’s measured generously enough for someone triple his size, it gapes at the back. He carries his clothes to the room in a bundle and drops them behind a chair.

Dr. Pendragon pats the teal-coloured pleather examination bench and Merlin hops up, submits to a tongue depressor and the little black scope that looks inside his ears and nose. The nurses already took his weight, height and blood pressure. Merlin doesn’t hesitate when he’s told to turn over and lie on his stomach. He tries to adjust his paper smock to cover himself, but Dr. Pendragon touches his hands and he relents, folding them under his head.

“This will feel a little cold at first,” Dr. Pendragon warns.

“What are you going to do?” Merlin asks after a brief hesitation. Latex covered fingers have settled on the curve of his arse.

“At your age, your body is beginning to develop into the man you’re going to become. I’m here to make sure you’re sorted properly. Is that alright?” Dr. Pendragon sounds quietly confident, steady. Soothing. His hands spread Merlin’s arsecheeks, and that’s embarrassing, but obviously necessary.

“Okay,” Merlin mumbles into his arms.

It _is_ cold. Then it is long, thin, hard, and _inside_. Dr. Pendragon explains it’s a speculum at Merlin’s quiet noise of distress. The speculum spreads him, holds him open for rubber-tipped fingers that search, locate, and circle a little spot that feels weird, feels _weird_ , plumps his cock against scratchy paper and the bench.

Merlin breathes open-mouthed over his wrists, an aborted question on each exhale. Dr. Pendragon rubs him, over and over and over, until he comes, hot and wet and sudden.

“I see you’re scheduled for a follow-up in two weeks,” the receptionist smiles when they’re sorting the paperwork. Mrs. Emrys looks worried, but Dr. Pendragon reassures her with a hand to her shoulder.

“Just in case.”

Merlin says nothing, face flushed, arms crossed. He leaves with his head bowed.

\---

The next time, Dr. Pendragon uses the speculum and something else. Something long and a little thicker than his finger. It vibrates.

It makes Merlin come twice.

\---

After their fifth treatment session, Merlin doesn’t bother with the paper smock anymore. He gets undressed, lays on his hand, and catches his come in his fist.

\---

It’s strange when he wanks, now. He clenches his arse around nothing and his orgasms feel thin, weak. Unsatisfying. He would try to put something inside himself, but he isn’t a doctor. He doesn’t know how.

He’s just shamefully grateful Dr. Pendragon requested him as a research patient.

\---

At their next appointment, Dr. Pendragon prods him onto his back. The speculum is long gone, but the vibrating tool has returned. Merlin idly wonders what else it might be used for, what it helps the doctor to see, while Pendragon works it in rough circles inside his arse.

Merlin’s cock hiccoughs thick strands onto his belly while he writhes. He’s long forgotten to feel embarrassed by his reactions.

\---

Merlin pauses inside the door of the exam room. “Where’s Doctor Pendragon?”

The elderly gentleman in the lab coat turns around and smiles. “Doctor Pendragon is at a conference. Are you one of my appointments? I’m Doctor Gaius Whitmore, but you may call me Gaius.”

Merlin’s uncertain, but he shrugs. He’s pulling off his shirt when the door swings closed behind him.

\---

Arthur is familiar with bodies. Something about Merlin’s was too persuasive to ignore.


End file.
